In most of conventional leggings which are commercially available, a lower waist portion and femoral region portions are connected to each other by one sheet of cloth, and its sportiness depends mostly on the stretchability of a material employed therefor. Among them, contrivances to overcome an obstacle to the mobility of the femoral region portions have been made only to an extent such that a highly stretchable material at the best.
In addition, the conventional leggings which allow wearers to have an excellent feel of wearing by sewing parts of predetermined shapes include a sportswear of Patent Document 1. This sportswear reliably supports the vicinities of the waist and the legs of the wearer, protects the muscles, and improves the athletic ability.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2003-49304